onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Raki
| affiliation = Shandia; Pumpkin Cafe | occupation = Shandia Warrior | birth = July 7th | age = 20 (debut) 22 (after timeskip) | height = 179 cm (5'10") | blood type = S | jva = Michie Tomizawa | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Lydia Mackay }} Raki is one of the Shandia warriors that fought to take back Upper Yard from Enel. Appearance Raki is a tall, black-haired woman, with two large bangs parted to either side of her face on the front, and a long and elaborate ponytail on the back. She has dark green eyes, and her lips are apparently covered with pink lipstick. Like all Shandia, she has two small wings on her back. Raki's outfit consists of a light purple cleavage revealing tunic with a darker pattern that exposes her stomach, and light-red pants, reminiscent of the ones worn by Native Americans, that are open on the inside of her legs. She also has matching colored Skate-type Wavers she wears into battle. After the end of the Skypiea Arc, she wears a more casual version of her outfit. Since her childhood, Raki, like many Shandia, has usually stayed barefoot instead of wearing shoes; however, Raki does use them sometimes, such as having on a pair of black flats six years prior to her first appearance. Following the events of the Skypiea Arc, Raki starts wearing shoes on a common basis, using a pair with the outfit she had on at the end of the Skypiea Arc when on a walk with her close friends. After two years, she has two pieces of hair tied on the top of her head instead of one. She also wears the same sleeveless shirt as Conis with a face with wings on it. Gallery Personality Raki is a brave, kind-hearted Shandia woman who likes to make others happy. According to Wyper however, she worries over small things (such as Aisa's bag of Vearth) when she should be focused on the bigger goals (such as winning back their homeland so they never have to fight for just one bag of Vearth ever again). Relationships Friends a haircut.]] She is good friends with Kamakiri and Aisa, the latter of the two she would do anything to make happy. She is especially close with Aisa, to the point that their relationship is comparable to an older sister and young sister judging by how they act to each other. Aisa may actually be her cousin since Raki calls Aisa's mother , although the terms is often used out of respect for elderly. Wyper Her relationship with Wyper however is a sharp contrast to her other relationships where she appears frightened of his violent nature, while she knows he wants the best for their people she does not like his temperament. She is however one of the few of his warriors to ever try to protest against a decision of his. Despite her differences with him, she remained loyal and supportive of him throughout their battle with Enel and his warriors and cared enough about him to try and warn him about Enel's power. By the end of the fight, she and Aisa both look at Wyper in a different light due to his willingness to sacrifice himself for the cause. Abilities and Powers She uses a rifle as her weapon of choice, and she was seen carrying a small shield on her left arm. Like the other Shandia, she can use Jet Skis quite proficiently for in-air transportation. Raki is also quite resistant, as she took a mighty electricity-based attack from Enel and was still able to stand up later. History Past Being one of the Shandia, she was born in the sight of war. She, together with her Shandia friends was told about the story of Kalgara by the Chief. Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc She was first seen at a meeting with the other Shandia discussing the incident on Angel Island. She told Wyper that the enemy's enemy was their comrade, like Gan Fall, whom he had rejected, and in return he told her that she must not join the battle. Aisa then is asked by Wyper, clinging to Raki in fear, whose voice disappeared. Raki later learned that there are other people besides Gan Fall who are battling. Raki takes Aisa's purse in order to please her by gathering Vearth. Together with the warriors, they start moving to the God's Shrine , where she and the other Shandia confront Gedatsu and Ohm. The battle lasts long until Kamakiri gets wounded forcing them to retreat. Outside of the forest, Raki tried to pick up some Vearth but Wyper stopped her. Kamakiri appeared and states that there is no need to get a sack full of Vearth if they take back the island. Wyper then states that the ones who will come with him must know how to leave behind a wounded ally and that their next destination will be God's Shrine. Raki remained by herself to re-gather the Vearth. Later on she runs into Kamakiri lying on the ground, and he pleads with her to try to stop Wyper, and to tell him to not use the Reject Dial as it will not work on Enel. After the conversation with Kamakiri, she started to search for Wyper. She soon reached the upper level of Upper Yard and found Wyper there, then tried to tell Wyper what Kamakiri had told her but Enel suddenly appeared. To no avail, she attempted to shoot at Enel but unfortunately she was struck by Enel's lighting and left unconscious. After Enel was defeated by Luffy, Raki regained consciousness. Although Raki was beaten up, she recovered Aisa's treasured bag of Vearth. When Raki reunited with Aisa, it Aisa tried to act tough and annoyed at Raki for making her worry, but eventually burst into tears at the sight she was alright and ran to embrace her. Raki helped her tribe as well as the other Skypieans recuperate and rebuild following Enel's rampage on Skypiea. She later partied with the Straw Hat Pirates and the Skypieans, celebrating their victory. As the crew departed, she gave Aisa a haircut, who was flailing around imitating Luffy, causing her to make Aisa sit still. Raki noticed Aisa's hair was short but nevertheless gave it a trim, and told her it would be more ladylike to grow it out. Tomboyish, Aisa responded with much disapproval and teased Raki for acting ladylike herself, causing them to laugh. Raki bid farewell to the Straw Hat Pirates as they departed from Skypiea, along with the rest of the island's residents. She is later seen taking a walk on the Vearth with Nola, Conis, and Aisa. From the Decks of the World Since the timeskip, Raki and Conis have gone into business together, running the Pumpkin Cafe restaurant. She is cooking noodles while Conis serves drinks. References Site Navigation ca:Laki it:Laki pl:Laki Category:Shandia Category:Female Characters Category:Cooks Category:Snipers